megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Garuda
Garuda (ガルダ, Garuda) is a recurring demon in the series, based on Hindu lore. History The Garuda is a large mythical bird or bird-like creature that appears in both Hindu and Buddhist mythology. In Hindu mythology, a Garuda is a lesser Hindu divinity, usually the mount of Vishnu. Garuda is depicted as having a golden body, white face, red wings, and an eagle's beak, but with a strong man's body. He wears a crown on his head. He is ancient and has size enough to block out the sun. In Buddhist mythology, the garudas are enormous predatory birds with intelligence and social organization. Like the Nagas, they combine the characteristics of animals and divine beings, and may be considered to be among the lowest devas. In Japan, he is called the Karura, a beast that breathes fire and attacks anyone unless they convert to the teachings of Dainichi Nyorai or unless they are a dragon wearing a Buddhist talisman. The exact size of the garuda is uncertain, but its wings are said to have a span of many miles. This may be a poetic exaggeration, but it is also said that when a garuda's wings flap, they create hurricane-like winds that darken the sky and blow down houses. A human being is so small compared to a garuda that a man can hide in the plumage of one without being noticed. They are also capable of tearing up entire banyan trees from their roots and carrying them off. In both Hindu and Buddhist mythologies, the Garuda is an enemy of the Naga race. Appearances *''Megami Tensei II: Shinjuu Clan *Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei (Megami Tensei II): Shinjuu Clan *Shin Megami Tensei: Reichou Clan *Shin Megami Tensei II: Reichou Clan *Giten Megami Tensei: Reichou Clan *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Avian Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Avian Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Avian Race *Majin Tensei: Reichou Clan *Majin Tensei II: Reichou Clan *Persona 3: Star Arcana *Persona 3: FES: Star Arcana *Persona 4: Star Arcana *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Reichou Clan'' *''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Reichou Clan'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children Red Book'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children Black Book'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children White Book'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: DemiKids: Dark Version'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: DemiKids: Light Version'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children Fire Book'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children Ice Book'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children Black Book/Red Book (PS)'' *''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner: Boss *Devil Survivor: Avian Race *Devil Survivor 2: Avian Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Garuda can only be obtained by Evolving a Sparna. ''Persona 4'' Fusion *Mara (Tower Arcana) + Okuninushi (Emperor Arcana) *Succubus (Devil Arcana) + White Rider (Death Arcana) *Trumpeter (Judgement Arcana) + Mothman (Hermit Arcana) *Anubis (Judgement Arcana) + Shiki-Ouji (Fool Arcana) + Queen Mab (Lover Arcana) Shuffle Time *Heaven ''Devil Survivor 2'' Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne ''Persona 3''/''FES'' ''Persona 4'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor Overclocked'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children Red/Black Book'' |} ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children White Book'' |} Skills ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children Red/Black Book'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children White Book'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' Gallery File:Demi-Garuda.gif|Garuda in DemiKids Garuda.JPG|Artwork from Devil Children Red/Black Book. Garuda.PNG|Garuda in Giten Megami Tensei Garuda.GIF|Garuda in Kyuyaku Megami Tensei (Megami Tensei II) Garuda3.PNG|Garuda in Majin Tensei Garuda4.PNG|Garuda in Majin Tensei II garuda.png|Garuda as he appears in Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Image:GarudaP4.png|Garuda as he appears in Persona 4 Image:GARUDA.png|Garuda as he appears in Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor Garuda_(2).jpg|Garuda as he appears in''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' Devil Survivor 2 (USA)_39_30266.png|Garuda as seen in Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2 Garuda MT 2.GIF|Garuda as seen in Megami Tensei II Category:Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Demons Category:Avian Race Category:Star Arcana Category:Persona 3 Personae Category:Persona 3: FES Personae Category:Persona 4 Personae Category:Reichou Clan Category:Devil Survivor Demons Category:Hindu Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Demons Category:Devil Children Red Book Demons Category:Devil Children Black Book Demons Category:Devil Children White Book Demons Category:DemiKids Light Version Demons Category:DemiKids Dark Version Demons Category:Devil Children Fire Book Demons Category:Devil Children Ice Book Demons Category:Buddhist Mythology Category:Devil Children PS demons Category:Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers Demons Category:Devil Survivor 2 Demons Category:Megami Tensei II Demons Category:Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku Demons Category:Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis Demons Category:Majin Tensei Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei II Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Law Demons in Shin Megami Tensei Category:Law Demons in Shin Megami Tensei II Category:Law Demons in Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey